marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ego
Ego is a member of an ancient race and the father of Star-Lord. He is is a mysterious adventurer from far parts of the galaxy who has heard the legend of the Guardians of the Galaxy and has come to meet them for the first time.‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’: Everything We Learned While On Set Biography Early Life Meeting Meredith Quill Ego was a member of an ancient, mysterious alien race that visited Earth in the late 20th Century, and conceived a son with human Meredith Quill. She described him to her son as an "angel," and a being of pure light, which her family seemed to regard as a delusion. Although, Yondu Udonta remembered him as a "jackass". In 1988, he hired the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta to bring his son to him. However, Yondu trained Peter Quill to be a Ravager as his protégé. After the Battle of Xandar, the Nova Corps did an analysis of Peter Quill. Irani Rael commented that Quill's father was something "they had never seen before." Guardians of the Galaxy Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Avatar Creation: Ego is able to manipulate particles and create avatars in order to travel the universe.James Gunn explains Ego’s powers in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Energy Beams: Ego can project energy beams from his fingers that are able to unlock handcuffs.Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: The Junior Novel Abilities To be added Relationships Family *Meredith Quill † - Former Lover *Peter Quill - Son Allies *Ravagers **Yondu Udonta **Kraglin Obfonteri *Mantis - Ward Trivia *In the comics, Ego is a conscious planet who has been an enemy of Thor and the Nova Corps for a long time. *In the comics, Peter Quill's father was J'son of Spartax, the Emperor of the Spartoi Empire. Behind the Scenes *During the release of the first Guardians of the Galaxy film, only four people knew the identity of Peter Quill's father: James Gunn, Kevin Feige, Michael Rooker and Sean Gunn. James Gunn also confirmed that Jason of Spartax was not intended to be Peter Quill's father as in the comics.James Gunn Dishes On Star-Lord's Dad And THANOS' Role In GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 *James Gunn himself, at the San Diego Comic Con on July 23, 2016, revealed that Ego was Peter Quill's father.James Gunn on Facebook * owned the cinematic rights to Ego the Living Planet, and Marvel Studios, in order to use him in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, traded his right in order to change the powers of , who was later used in .Ryan Reynolds And Paul Wernick Talk ‘Deadpool’ Sequel And The Surprising Link To ‘Guardians 2’ Gunn was unaware that Marvel did not own the character, and was very lucky to have the deal work out: "When I first pitched Ego as Quill's father, I THOUGHT we owned the character. After I had worked out a very elaborate story with Ego the Living Planet as a very important part of the Marvel cosmic universe, I learned that we actually didn't own the character. I had no back up plan, and it would be nearly impossible to just drop another character in. Thank God Fox came to us and wanted to make a trade."James Gunn on Facebook, 14 November 2016 **Coincidentally, both "Ego the Living Planet" and "Negasonic Teenage Warhead" are names of songs of the band . * was offered to portray the character before Kurt Russell, but he turned it down for movie.Matthew McConaughey On Choosing THE DARK TOWER Over GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Locations Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes